


Lustful Creatures

by TheLyingStoryteller



Category: Bill Hazledine - Fandom, Suburban Shootout, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, Oral Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Summer, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLyingStoryteller/pseuds/TheLyingStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shy and innocent Bill Hazledine falls in love Adelyn, who just moved to Little Stempington. After he could finally pluck up his courage to ask her out on a date, a wonderful and exciting romance began. Blissfully unaware of Adelyn's secret, Bill shares experiences of true desire, lust and love for the very first time with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit, hot, sexy and yet cute ...

 

 

<http://cheshirecatisbehindu.deviantart.com/art/Cover-Lustful-creatures-451309515>

 

 

**Prologue**

 

„Nh … W-we really shouldn’t do that, Lyn …”

Bill bit his lip, trying to breath as calm as possible while I squeezed his crotch.

“Hnh!”  
The blonde gasped and bit his lip harder to avoid making too much noise, his eyes slid close.

I could feel his erection perfectly through his dark silk boxers and, oh, he was so hard … That was such a turn on, that all was a turn on. My parents were right around the corner in the kitchen, we were able hear them having a cup a coffee and talking about our new house here in Little Stempington.

 

Of course they were able to hear us as well, if things got too loud here in the living room.

Bill and I were sitting on the couch in front of the TV, watching The Hobbit. I have lost count on how many times I have seen this amazing movie already, so I didn’t miss a thing when I wasn’t paying attention. Well, at least not at the movie …

The door of our terrace was open, and eventhough it was mid-summer, this night was quite chilly due to the rain shower. That was the actual reason why I brought my blanket so Bill and I could cuddle up underneath and wouldn’t get cold.

Now we weren’t feeling cold at all …  
Both of us tried to remain quiet, but it was so damn hard.

“Nh!”  
It was my turn to exhale sharply as he squeezed my naked thigh under my Snoopy-nighty, sliding his palm up towards my womanhood, which was soaking wet already. I could clearly feel the dampness of my light pink panties.

Damn, damn, damn.  
My face must be so blushed. Well, Bill’s was too, so what’s the matter. Meh. MY PARENTS. That was the matter.

The blanket covered Bill’s buldge and no one could see my wet panties, both of us were beginning actors, nonetheless I doubted we could hide the lust in our eyes and pretend that we weren’t doing anything ‘forbidden’.

I felt two of his fingers shyly brushing against my folds through my panties and he let out a shuddering breath as he felt the wetness.

“B-Bill …” I pressed the side of my body even tighter against his, as tight as it was physically possible.  
My hand felt his twitching cock, rubbed it through his crotch and I was so sure it would jump out when I pulled its waistband down just a little.  
Bill bit his lip again and leaned his head back. His facial expression was divine. Full of torment, lust and struggle not to moan.

Pretty sure I looked similar to him. Bill stroked me in a faster motion through the fabric of my panties, running his finger along my slit until he found my clit. He pressed his finger against it and I buried my face into his neck from the side, feeling his soft skin on my cheek and lips, trying to muzzle my gasps and moans somehow.

“Fuck … Bill …”

“Hah … Lynnie … I … nh … I can’t keep quiet any longer …!”

He whimpers and I could not resist. I needed to slide my hand down his boxers and I did. His rigid cock was pressed against his abdomen and I greeted its swollen tip with my thumb by stroking over it. As I felt its slight wetness from pre-cum, shivers ran down my spine.

“O-oh … L-Lyn …”

“Ahnh..!”

He pinched my clit through my panties and I bit his neck in lust, what drove him even wilder.  
I wished he would just pull that fucking piece of cloth aside to touch me properly, to feel my wetness, to finger me … But I know why he didn’t. Surely he wanted to keep his fingers as dry as possible.  
It would make my parents suspicious if they saw two of his fingers covered in some sticky fluid.

“L-Lyn! I … I think I need a tissue or something …!” He hisses with a hint of panic in his beautiful voice and I widen my eyes.

“A-already?”

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry …” He stutters between shaky and sharp breaths while I looked for a tissue in hectically.

“Hold on, love!”

“It … It hurts already …” He shuddered and I couldn’t help but find it hot to see him in need like that. My boyfriend needed to cum so badly and I saw his hand moving slightly underneath the blanket, trying to give him self relief. Luckily I found a tissue just in time, ran my hand under the blanket as well and pressed the tissue against the wet tip of his cock.

“NH …!”  
Bill quickly bit my shoulder as I rubbed and pressed the tissue against him while he jerked himself off until he came.  
My heart skipped a beat from lust as I felt him spilling into the tissue … Now he was overflowing it, I could feel his viscous cum dripping on my fingers and probably on his boxers as well, but I did not mind … Gosh that was so hot and my cunt tingled almost painfully by now.

+++

Adelyn looked so delicious right now, damnit, she made me cum in a couple of minutes with her parents right around the corner.  
Her pale face was flushed, her doe eyes blurred with lust and her breasts moved with her unsteady breathing. Her hard nipples were faintly visible through her cute nighty and her light brown hair was messed up now … She was so irresistible to me and –

Oh god.

Wide eyed I watched how she withdrew her hand after she came, the tissue all sticky and dripping, her fingers covered with my seed. I held my breath and swallowed hard as she licked my cum off her fingers like a porn star, a little quicker than she would do it when we were alone.

“Oh … Lyn … I’m getting hard again …” , I said heavily breathing.

Right now I did not really care about her parents, took her hand and leaned in to suck my remaining cum off her fingers slowly while giving her a naughty glance. I was well aware that it would turn her on a lot and I did … Squirming she watched me with her lips parted in desire. My cum didn’t taste that salty, it tasted quite … good? Because of my quite healthy nutrition perhaps? Or because I was used to tasting it already?  
Since I got to know Adelyn, I became really naughty in terms of sex. I mean, I am still a virgin and so is my Lyn because we want to wait for our first time, but there is a lot of touching, petting and other kinds of sexual stuff we are trying out. I would have never expected to become so open. Actually I am a rather shy person, ‘innocent’ as a lot of people tend to say. Nonetheless, when I am with Lyn, I couldn’t help myself. I fell in love the first time I saw I her and it took a while until I finally found the courage to confess my feelings, which she returned to my unbelievable delight.

“Bill …”  
She pressed her soft lips against mine, kissing me passionately. She sucked and licked my upper lip and we shared the taste of my cum. I needed to touch her, I needed to make her come as well!  
And we needed to hide this tissue somehow …

__________________________


	2. Steamy Nights

Bill and I rushed up to my bedroom with my blanket. I was holding the tissue hidden underneath and hoped it wouldn’t drip on the floor as we went upstairs.  
“We are going to bed!” 

“Good night!”, we yelled and received a yelled “Good night” in return. 

Eventhough Bill is still an innocent cutie, his lust overpowers him from time to time as well and then things like that before on the couch happened.   
And I totally approved. 

Bill had met me three weeks ago when his mother Joyce had brought cake over to her new ‘neighbours’ (we lived a six houses apart), right after my family and I had moved in. And we had immediately gotten along. He was the first one who had been really kind to me from the beginning, without the intention of bedding me, and that was really new because that was the main reason why people were friendly to me.   
Since I was a vampire humans felt naturally attracted to me. My grandmother – she had handed down her vampire-genes to me – had told me that was because of our special aura we possessed, along with our scent to lure ‘victims’. Well, thanks to that, as a vampire you did not need to look extraordinarily hot to get banged. Your aura-scent-stuff made humans think you were extraordinarily hot and absolutely desirable. Unfortunately that made it hard to have friends without benefits.   
But Bill ... Well, he’d been attracted as well. I could smell it (damnit, he smelled so good, it was hard to not attack him and have my way with him while drinking his sweet blood). Nevertheless, he would never try anything that might annoy me. Besides that, he was way too shy, innocent and a virgin (I could sense that as well).   
Next problem. I was a virgin as well. Yep. A sexual creature with 19 years of age, which had kept its virginity.   
I had been totally ignoring the inhuman high sex drive of my kin until Bill had become my boyfriend and it’d been a struggle, but I was a romantic person and I wanted to have a serious relationship before easing my needs.   
Yea, I admit, I’d made out with people. Often. Girls and Boys. But I had managed to stay a virgin.   
Now, what did being a vampire mean?   
We were not like these Twilight freaks. Nor did we sparkle in sunlight, neither it turned us to ashes.   
Vampires were magical, energetic creatures with supernatural powers, that could grow fangs. We were stronger and faster than humans and fed from energy. Sex created energy, emotions created energy ... These things made our supernatural powers much mightier. And blood ... Well, blood contained a special kind of energy, which made us attain extreme physical strength. Oh, in addition it got us high.   
Just to mention it, we were not immortal, our energy within us kept us young and strong. To give you an example, my grandmother was 80 and looked like 25 ...  
Once we had reached my room, Bill closed the door and leaned against it with a relieved sigh, his cheeks still red from lust and nervousness.   
I put the blanket back on my bed, threw the tissue into my basket and let myself fall down on the soft mattress while licking remaining cum off my fingers.  
Bill tasted wonderful in everyway ... How I enjoyed his lustful gaze! 

“Mhh ..” 

Bill wouldn’t stop staring at me so I grabbed the hem of my nighty and made it slide up my thighs. Inch by inch.

The blonde watched with his lips ajar and hazy blue eyes, his breath was trembling. Slowly he approached me so I could grab and pull him on top of me.  
His soft lips trailed up the side of my neck to my jaw, before he kissed me. 

“Mnh ...!” 

Heatedly he started nipping on my lips and both of us did not hesitate slide our tongues into the other’s mouth, making them dance a fiercely.   
His buldge in his boxers rubbed against my naked thigh and his body moved my dress up even higher, so my panties were revealed. I couldn’t tell if he did that on purpose or not ...  
But then he moved between my legs and slowly rubbed his buldge against my womanhood what made both of us shudder.  
“A-Ah!”

“Bill ... nhh!”  
That over-the-clothes-humping was a real turn-on, especially because his rock solid in his boxers and rubbed against my clit through the damp fabric of my panties.  
Both of us were panting and moaning as quiet as possible and I couldn’t resist but pulling the waistband of his boxers down all of the sudden.  
A restrained squeak escaped him as his huge cock jumped out.   
“L-Lyn! Oh- S..so wet...“  
I grabbed his throbbing shaft and made him rub his swollen tip right against my clit while kneading him in my hand. It was so hot how he watched what I was doing and how moaned and tried to muzzle his noises by biting his lower lip. He bucked his hips to create even more friction and my panties got even wetter. Not only from my fluids, but also from Bill’s pre-cum.  
Greedily I wrapped my legs around him, moving in a wild rhythm together with my beloved, as if we were fucking. God, how I wished we were! I wanted him inside me so badly!

“Ahh! L-Lyn, I’m cumming again!”, Bill managed to say between harsh breaths and moans, all trembling and blushed.

“Mh... Me too!”

I felt how his cock pulsated in my hand and I began to stroke him even faster. For a brief moment I moved his cock slightly away from my pussy to run my thumb over his wet tip, so I could collect his pre-cum and use it as lubricant to rub his shaft.  
My whole body was shivering and I arched my back as Bill squeezed my breast in lust.   
“Ah!”

For that I ran my hand down for a moment to gently massage Bill’s balls, and then I felt how a very warm fluid got spilled all over my panties.  
“Ahh! L-Lyn!” Bill squeezed my breast a little harder and threw back his head.

His cum ran down my inner thighs, dripped onto the bed and I could feel its warmth against my clit, along with the friction that Bill created with his movements ...  
“O-Oh my... B-Bill!!”

That was too much ... I moaned out, feeling how my orgasm swept through my body and wrapped my arms around his back, digging my nails into his back.  
He was a panting mess, and so was I, but I loved it ... We held each other, remaining in the same position for a while, shared kisses and said “I love you” all the time, before we could move apart.  
I looked between my legs and grinned at the sight of my cum-covered panties.

“Well done, Bill ...”

The blonde blushed even more and chewed on his lip.  
“I-I ... have got an idea ...” 

He slid down the bed to kneel on the floor between my legs and I widened my eyes. Bill’s tongue ran over my inner thigh, cleaning up his own cum, then he reached my tingling womanhood. 

“G-Gods, Bill ...”

“Mh ...”

A couple of times he licked over my panty and sucked my clit through the cum-stained fabric and then he pulled it down with his teeth ...

__________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

**//Hello there!! Thank you for reading my story~ I would feel really grateful if you'd left me comments! :D**

 

**Chocolate Cake**

  
I could not believe how dirty Bill was!

His gaze was shy, though, as he looked up to check if I was alright with what he was doing and god, I was!  
I buried my fingers in his soft, blonde curls and tried to keep myself from screaming as his tongue found my clit. This time without any annoying fabric being annoying.  
  
“Hahh ...! Ah!”  
  
He rubbed it with his wet, warm tongue, then surrounded it with his lips and sucked while circling my wet entrance with his finger.  
  
“Y-You’ll make me cum again – ahh!! Bill!”  
  
“Mnh ...!”  
  
He slid two of his long fingers into me, moving them in and out what caused wet, slippery noises and along with his sucking and licking he made me cum again.  
  
“HNH!”  
I had to bite my lip hard and pulled his hair slightly to cope with my need to scream. Bill looked up with lust in his eyes as he kissed up my stomach slowly, pulling my nighty up further and further as he did so.   
  
“L-Lyn ...”  
  
He was all abashed now, perhaps because he couldn’t believe himself what he had just done to me. To calm him down, I caressed his cheeks and hair and leaned up to kiss his lips.   
He tasted like me ... and he tasted like himself.   
  
“Bill ... That was so good ... I ... oh god ...”  
I had no words for that.

“D-Do you really think so ...?”  
  
“Mhh, of course. You’ve just gifted me with new sex-fantasies I can daydream about.”  
  
He nuzzled into me to hide his blushed face. Poor Bill. My vampire-aura made him do extremely naughty things and of course that would confuse him ...   
I should really talk to my grandmother about telling him my secret. He deserves to know it!

Since we hadn’t been really behaving all day long, we were quite exhausted by now. Besides that, we were planning to go to the pools tomorrow. They were already crowded at noon so we should be there early to find a nice shadowy place.  
  
“Are you okay, love?” I asked him as I laid down with him and held him in my arms. My fingers played with his curls and I kissed his forehead over and over, until I felt him relaxing.

  
“Mh ... Yes, honey ... I am just scared that I am being too ... well ... you know.”  
  
“Oh, Bill. You are not, definitely not!”  
  
I said and buried my face into his hair, closing my eyes.  
Bill’s face was buried in the crook of my neck and I felt sweet little kisses from time to time, until both of us fell asleep.

 

 

  ****

++++ _Three weeks ago – How we first met_ ++++

It was the first of July and now the really hot season would begin. According to the weather record, England had to expect a really sunny, hot summer.  
  
“I can’t believe that Sally found someone to buy her house in such a short lapse of time ... And she’s told me, that this Ravenwood-family is a bit ... weird. We’ll see.”, she said, walking ahead to house number 23 while I carried the plastic box with mum’s chocolate cake.   
  
“Weird?”  
I just raised my eyebrows.   
“Everyone who’s new here in Little Stemptingon is considered as ‘weird’ for now ...”  
  
For sure our new _almost-neighbours_ would immediately love us after they’d tasted mum’s cake.   
Sally’s house was big, quite old with a beautiful and huge front yard adorned with flowers.   
  
“They need to paint the door, I don’t like that green colour ...” I heard my mother mutter then she rang the doorbell.   
A black kitten with white paws hunted a butterfly and I couldn’t help but watch that cute scenery raptly while I ascended the three stairs up to the patio to my mum.  
It was bound to happen that I stumbled, clumsy as I was, but managed to catch myself on the wooden handrail somehow.  
  
“ _Bill_! Take care of the cake!”   
Mother turned shocked to me and at that precise, quite embarrassing moment the green door opened up. All of the sudden I felt something ... Like a wave of energy flooding my body! I felt so ... _good_!  
My heart skipped a beat when I saw _her_. I think she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my entire life!  
She had copper hair down to her waist, her eyes were dark and her smile ... _Oh my_!   
  
“Good afternoon!”, she greeted and I tried to stand upright. Out of the blue I felt the urge to look good.  
  
“Good afternoon! I am Joyce Hazledine, this is my son Bill.”  
My mother looked at the girl that stood in the door.  
“We thought it would be appropriate to welcome our new neighbours!”  
  
“Hello!”, I said smiling and felt a bit excited.   
  
“Wow, nice to meet you! That’s so kind! _Mama_! We have guests!”, she yelled and stepped aside. “Please come in, but don’t wonder at the boxes, we are not done with unpacking them yet. My name is Adelyn, by the way.”  
  
My mum entered first, I came in after her and Adelyn and I bandied looks the first time. My heart started to beat faster and I felt myself blushing, especially when I noticed that a faint reddish shade ran over her cheeks as well.  
  
“My mum’s cake is great, you’ll love it!”, I quickly said with a smile.

“Well, who doesn’t love mum’s cake?”, she replied with a wink and I immediately liked her.

Sally’s house was really nicely done up by now! It looked amazing ... And mysterious. Old, dark furniture, statues of angels and other supernatural creatures decorated the living room we entered and on the wall above the chimney hung a picture with a family, all in black and white as if it would had been taken sometime in the 19th century.   
The old book shelf was filled with books and neither did they look new. Some of them were even bounded in leather.  
There were even more fascinating things like mystical stones. The air was filled with the scent of incense sticks and it made the atmosphere even more ... mystical.   
I loved it!   
So special.  
And I felt immediately ... at home. Not because of the cool equipment ... Especially because of Adelyn. Eventhough I had just met her, I felt at home when I looked into her eyes.  

+++

Fuck, that boy was beautiful! And his scent ...! Damnit ... I’d never smelt something like that. So sweet, so pure ...   
Hopefully he wouldn’t notice me staring at his neck like an idiot ...  
The way he smiled and talked, it was just so ... perfect.

But that wasn’t everything ... The very moment he stepped through our door, something flooded my body, something that felt like ... I don’t know. Finding the sense of life? Attaining inner completeness?   


Damn, now I was really thinking like an idiot. I hardly knew him. Actually I didn’t know him at all, ten minutes ago I saw him the first time, so how was it possible, that I felt so attracted to him?   
Yes, yes, vampire stuff, sexual needs, blah blah. But felt not only sexually attracted to him, but also ... I wanted him as my friend.  
I wanted to share my life with him.   



End file.
